


I'll Take a Large

by hedgehogs_love_pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehogs_love_pie/pseuds/hedgehogs_love_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam drank the last of the coffee in the apartment Dean has to grab some at the campus Starbucks. Cas is working there as a barista, and Dean can't think straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take a Large

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my sister for being my co-author! (not listed due to lack of account)

"Dean. Dean! Wake up! You're going to be late to class!" shouted Sam as he barged into my room. I swear to God; Sammy will sooner start the apocalypse than learn to knock. I rolled out of bed and threw my useless alarm clock at Sam, who dodged it like the graceful ballerina that his ridiculously long hair indicates that he is. After rushing to get ready, I stumbled into the kitchen.

"Morning, Dean. Just so you know we're out of coffee." Sam says as he takes a sip of what I could only assume is the last of the coffee.  
Just as I'm going to call him out on it he continues, " I woke you up early so you could grab some before class. You might wanna get going or you won't have time to."

"Bitch." Sam knows that I don't like grabbing coffee before class. It is such a pain in the ass, because the only place between my house and school is a Starbucks right off campus, and Starbucks really isn't my cup if tea- or coffee in this case. I'll have to suck it up though; I can't function without my morning coffee. Glancing at the clock I head out the door. I hear Sam yell "Jerk" before the door slams.

After I park in front of the campus Starbucks, I walk inside to see a line of students, and a mess of black hair buzzing around behind the counter. Yeah, I'm going to be here forever. I really hate Starbucks.

I'm halfway through the line when I realize that the line is moving faster than I thought it would. I might actually make it to class on time. When I get closer to the counter I could see more of the guy with that mess of black hair. Damn, he's cute.

Now that there's only two people in front of me I could clearly see that his apron says Cas. I could also see that his white button down shirt is wrinkled and that his jeans are barely tight enough to show his ass; and unfortunately they do not show anything else, but I bet he has a... "take your order?" A husky voice interrupts me mid-thought.

"Large! ...wait what. " Forced back to reality I see that I'm at the counter. Judging from the bemused look on the barista's face I've been standing there for awhile. "What do you want to order?" He asked with a grin.  
" Oh! ..um ... a black coffee!" I managed to stutter out. Oh crap, what am I doing? Get your shit together Winchester.  
"Large?" Cas asked with a smile.  
"You know it." I replied with a wink. Yes, good... smooth keep it together and you might be able to leave with some dignity. Chuckling he puts out his hand " Cas."  
"Dean. " I reply as I take his hand.  
"So Dean, do you go to school here?" Cas asks as he starts pouring my coffee.  
"Yeah, I'm a junior how 'bout you?"  
Handing me my order he replies. "Starting grad school."  
" How much do I owe you, Cas?"  
"You're good. You just owe me a drink." He winks and turns to the next customer.

As I walk out the door I notice a little handwritten note on my cup. "Wasn't kidding about that drink. Call me - Cas" followed by a series of numbers that I hope is Cas's number. I smile as I start to head to class. Have I mentioned that I really love Starbucks.


End file.
